Truth Behind Illusions
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: AU AizenxIchigo GinxIzuru Ichigo is the grandson and is the Captain of his guard. Aizen and Ichimaru are his lieutenants who were sent ahead on a mission to save soul society from what it has become because of the Central 46 and Yamamoto's manipulations. Will Soul society be saved or will the mission fail?
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Depending on response I will decide on whether to continue or not. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ichigo's POV

I sighed and looked out at the training grounds. I knew grandfather would send me on a mission, I just didn't know it would be this hard. Sending the family and I to the human world to protect us from Yamamoto. He said that the mission would help both my fukutaicho's on theirs. I knew that Urahara would soon come and check on me since I was down here for so long. He was the only one that my father told about us, so I knew that he would understand the problem.

I waited, wishing that this mission didn't have to be so difficult. I was the captain of the royal guard so I knew that my wish would never come true. Though I did wish I was allowed to be with my lover. I was his captain yes, but he caught my eye after becoming my fukutaicho. I knew my second fukutaicho would understand since he was separated from his lover as well.

I wasn't disappointed. Urahara appeared about two minutes later.

"Why so down, Kurosaki-kun", he asked, smirking behind that god damn fan of his.

I glared at him. He squeaked, and jumped back. I chuckled, and stood up.

"You know exactly why, so why do you ask", I replied, well climbing out of the training ground.

"Well I think I have something that can cheer you up", he said appearing behind me once I was near the shoten's entrance.

"If it's a hooker, I don't want it", I said grabbing my jacket off a hook.

"I don't believe we're hookers, taicho", replied an annoying voice I hadn't heard in a while.

I whipped my head to see if it was my mind playing tricks on me. I saw both my fukutaichos standing there. I turned and faced both of them fully.

"I know that you aren't Ichimaru-fukutaicho. So you're only half lying to me.", I replied with a smirk on my face.

He started laughing. I stared at my other fukutaicho, waiting for a reaction.

"I think you've forgotten a bit being away from us, Kurosaki-taicho.", commented my lover.

"I think I remember that if I could pull that joke off, you would owe me 20 dollars, Aizen-fuku-taicho", I replied walking closer.

I chuckled when he pulled me into a hug.

"I had hoped you forgot, after I said my good-bye.", he replied.

"I almost did, but Gin reminded me, after you left through the senkaimon.", I stated, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm still a little annoyed that I never got to see you with unslicked hair and glasses, and acting oh so innocent. I'm going to get to see it someday, right", I commented, well lying my head on his chest.

We stayed like that for a bit, until I heard a click of a camera. I turned to see Urahara holding a camera. I felt a rumble through Sousuke's chest and knew he was chuckling.

"May I get a copy of that picture Urahara", Sousuke asked, calmly.

I heard a squeak and when I looked back Urahara had disappeared. I laughed, knowing that my Sousuke had that effect on people. I felt my self be picked up and carried. I saw we were heading towards the ladder.

"You have to go back to your life know, taicho", commented Gin from his spot to Sousuke's right.

I sighed, as I was placed on the ground. I turned to them both fully. I nodded at Ichimaru knowing he would get the hint. He did turning his head, as I stood on my tip-toes to place a kiss on Sousuke's lips.

I leaned back, and placed my feet back on the floor. Sousuke let me go and started his way back to the middle of the training ground, Gin on his heels. Urahara reappeared and threw a bundle at both Sousuke and I. He mouthed photos. The both of us nodded, and Sousuke summoned a Garganta, and then both my fukutaicho were gone.

I climbed back up in the Shoten and went through the front door. I walked back "home" calmly. On the inside all I wanted to do was punch my grandfather in the face.

I opened the front door and walked in, waiting for a flying kick from my father. I looked up and saw that he wasn't there. I let my senses expand and found him in his room, and both of the girls in their's. I didn't sense Rukia in the house so I knew I wouldn't be punched in the face.

I walked over to the counter and found a notepad. I wrote quickly and put it on the table. I addressed it to my sisters first then my father, knowing that the girls will probably find it first, if Rukia was in the house.

I grabbed a jacket and headed to Chad's. I knew after this afternoon's visit that the mission would need a few more people in the know to make it work. I called Orihime and asked her to call Uryu and head to Chad's with him. I made sure that she knew not to tell any of the shinigami. I said it was a private thing for just us, a thank you for what the three had done for me. I turned the corner heading towards Chad's apartment.

* * *

**Wow. I hope you enjoyed. Any complaints check my profile first the stuff in bold will probably answer them. No flames please.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is finally up. I also noticed that with some of the summaries words are missing, that wasn't on my end so something on here is messing with it, if I already talked about this sorry but this has started to become an annoyance on both my end and probably on yours as well. On to the story.**

Chapter 2

Ichigo's POV

I knocked on the door of Chad's apartment. I was let in and soon found myself an armful of Inoue.

"Inoue, if we keep meeting up like this your boyfriend is going to get jealous", I joked, as I returned her hug.

I let go and sat in the chair at the head of Chad's kitchen table. I waited for the others to sit down. I made sure they were all comfortable. Chad leaned back into his chair and held his arms loosely crossed across his chest. Ishida had scooted his chair closer to Inoue's and placed his arm around her shoulders. Inoue had her head on his shoulder, and was leaning on it.

" This is going to be a very long explanation, but first and foremost I would like to thank you all. You have all stood behind me, even when I literally was making a trip through Hell. I'm eternally grateful.", I started letting a somewhat happy scowl onto my face.

I saw them all nod to me.

"After this explanation, I want to know if you would continue doing it because what I'm about to explain is going to make the future a more dangerous place. That being said, no one from the seireitei is attending because this all leads back to their head captain, which as seen they never go against.", I began.

I led through the true background of the head captain and what he was planning. I explained in detail who Aizen really was. I also explained my own past, my old position, my family's reason for leaving.

At the end, Inoue had thrown herself into my arms in tears. Both Ishida and Chad were shaking in suppressed anger. I passed Inoue back to Ishida since they would need each other at the moment.

"You and Aizen are closer than Captain and lieutenant. You changed your tone when talking about him, then when you talked about Ichimaru.", commented Chad after they had all calmed down.

I felt a blush dust my cheeks, as I involuntarily started to stutter out an excuse. They all started to laugh at my expense. When I calmed down enough to scowl, they laughed harder.

"At least they look cute together", Inoue commented innocently, placing her finger on her chin and tilting her head.

I groaned. Knowing full well if the cat and scientist duo found out, they would corrupt her into a fan girl for Sosuke and I.

"For your mental safety Uryuu, make sure she doesn't say that at Urahara's. You might have a fan girl of Aizen and I on your hands", I warned. Laughing at his expression as he pulled Inoue closer.

"Since you took it so well, I believe that you three are still behind on this", I stated.

At their nods, I stood. They got the message that the meeting was over. I watched as Ishida helped Inoue into her coat, and walked her out. I nodded to Chad, closing my own jacket and left myself.

I took a short cut home. I made it home early, and ducked a kick from my father. I saw the girls at the table. Rukia was also seated, so I would have to explain in a code that our family and those they trusted used to pass info to each other.

"How was your time at Chad's Ichi-nii", Yuzu asked as she passed my plate over, truly asking for the rest of the family if they took the information well.

"Good, the four of us had a lot of fun, and Ishida has proven that he is even more over protective then Tatsuki", I answered, really telling that they were firmly with us and that Inoue is probably going to be corrupted into being a fan girl.

The girls both nodded, and dad went on a tangent about how I wasn't spending enough time with the family. He only did that because when the cat was out of the bag he would have to go back to knowing I was all grown up and he would have a man to threaten about my virtue and such. I sighed and the family fell into an easy silence, with a sob out of nowhere from the end that my dad was at. Rukia met my eye and I sighed mentally knowing she would try to interrogate me.

I stood and put my dish in the sink and walked up to my room. I stepped into my room and sat on the bed and looked up as Rukia walked in the room.

"Why did you and the others get together without us, if your planning strategies all of us need to know Ichigo", she stated, trying to be intimidating.

"One, we weren't planning strategies, we decided to take a few hours to try to understand what a one time mission got us dragged into. Two, even if we were planning strategies the only ones who needs to know is them and me, they are my friends Rukia and I'm their leader not the Gotei or soul society, their lives are all on me. Three, you don't need to follow my every move and know wherever I'm going, I no longer need you to go shinigami and I know the area like the back of my hand and have proved that I can take care of myself. I'm not part of soul society, I make my own rules. If you think I'm going to follow the same rules and people that almost got you killed you sadly mistaken Rukia." I calmly explained.

Her face was one of shock. I sighed and walked her out the door and shut it behind her. I quickly locked it. I turned and slid down it until I was seated on the floor. This charade was starting to become a bit taxing.

**Well there you go, I hope you like it. I have been working on and off on this chapter for months, so I would like to think that it is fine. I also would have it be known that I rewrote it twice and didn't like it then rewrote it again. Well thereis my tidbit of the day.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


End file.
